1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus including a buffer material and a component within a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a buffer member used in an electronic apparatus in this field, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-264483 proposes a composite buffer member of an impact absorbing part and a vibration damping part. A notebook personal computer is disclosed in which vibration damping parts are attached to top and bottom surfaces of a hard disk drive, and impact absorbing parts are disposed on top and bottom surfaces of the vibration damping parts so as to be integral therewith, and the impact absorbing parts are stored in a storage part.
When vibration or an impact caused by a drop or the like is applied to the notebook personal computer in the thickness direction of the notebook personal computer, the vibration or the impact propagates from the storage part through the impact absorbing parts and the vibration damping parts to the hard disk drive. The impact is absorbed mainly by the impact absorbing parts, and shaking received by the notebook personal computer or vibration caused by rotation of the hard disk drive or the like is damped mainly by the vibration damping parts. Therefore, it is possible to protect the hard disk drive from the impact and the vibration applied to the notebook personal computer.